Just A Little Bit
by Ayacchi-san
Summary: Malam itu, Sabertooth bukanlah tempat bagi Yukino lagi. Ia diusir akibat kekalahannya dalam pertandingan di daimatou enbu. Dan ketika perempuan tersebut putus asa lelaki itu hadir memberi pelita dalam hidupnya. /Canon and semi-canon/Sting E, Yukino A and Rogue C/RnR?


**Summary**

 **Malam itu, _Sabertooth_ bukanlah tempat Yukino lagi. Ia telah diusir atas kekalahannya dalam pertandingan Daimatou Enbu. Dan ketika gadis tersebut putus asa, lelaki itu hadir menjadi pelita untuknya.**

 *****

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

 *****

 **Just A Little Bit by Ayacchi-san /Rated T/Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort/Canon dan semi-canon bersatu/Warning for Typo and EYD.**

 *****

 **Jika dari awal fict ini kurang berkenan bagimu, silahkan click back :)**

 **Flame? yang membangun.**

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 _1.Kesalahan_ Gigantis

Derap langkah kaki itu menimbulkan suara berat. Berirama namun terkesan tergesa-gesa. Hotel yang saat ini merupakan markas sementara guild _Sabertooth_ , mendadak sepi. Dua iris cokelat jernih menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari kehadiran seseorang yang sekiranya dapat membuat ia bernapas lega sesaat. Nihil, hanya pemandangan koridor kosonglah yang berhasil ditangkap matanya. Menyerah, perempuan bernama Yukino Aguria tersebut berjalan cepat menuju lantai atas. Yang ia yakini sudah penuh oleh tim _Sabertooth_.

 **Just A Little Bit**

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yukino tak henti-henti menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Saat ini dirinya diliputi kecemasan tingkat tinggi, namun sebisa mungkin perempuan berambut biru muda itu menahan dirinya agar tidak meneteskan air mata. Ia berusaha memasang ekspresi datarnya. Bagaikan _film_ yang dapat diputar balikkan kapan saja, memori otak Yukino tentang beberapa jam lalu terus-terusan menghantuinya.

Kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu saat mereka masih berdiri menghias bangku peserta di dalam lapangan pertandingan _Daimatou Enbu._ Mereka, alias tim terkuat _Sabertooth_ mengalami kekalahan, hanya saja Yukino malu mengakui kalau kekalahan itu terjadi karenanya.

Dia gagal mendapatkan satu poin melawan Kagura Mikazuchi dari guild Mermaid Hell. Yukino masih ingat bagaimana keadaan dirinya saat itu, terlebih lagi taruhan yang ia buat sebelum pertarungan dimulai. Yaitu ; yang kalah harus menyerahkan nyawanya.

Diawal Yukino benar-benar percaya diri, demi menjaga nama baik _Sabertooth_ perempuan itu mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. Akan tetapi, ia kalah. Gadis itu menangis ditengah lapangan sambil tergeletak tak berdaya. Tenaganya habis dan tak ada seorangpun anggota _Sabertooth_ yang turun melihatnya. Terlebih lagi, Kagura mengucapkan perjanjian atau taruhan mereka sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yukino Aguria seorang diri. Dalam isak tangis Yukinopun menyanggupinya.

Setelah kekalahan itu ia mendapatkan dua arti penting.

Pertama, jangan terlalu percaya diri sebelum kau benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan dirimu dan mencobanya pada lawanmu.

Kedua, jangan pernah meremehkan seseorang.

Lantas, apakah Kagura benar-benar menepati perjanjian mereka?

Jawabannya, tidak.

Jauh dilubuk hati Yukino ia menangis. Menangis akan betapa menyedihkannya seorang Yukino Aguria yang dikasihani sampai Kagura mencapnya tak layak untuk dibunuh. Namun diluar, dia berusaha setenang mungkin menerima jawaban Kagura.

Yang ia takutkan satu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 _Cklek_

"Itu dia si penyihir arwah!" seru seseorang, membuat Yukino mengadahkan kepala heran. _Mereka menunggunya? jarang sekali hal ini terjadi. Lagipula, Yukino bukanlah orang penting di guild_ Sabertooth.

Yukino menatap lurus kedepan, mengenyahkan pemikiran buruk yang sempat hinggap di kepalanya. Kaki perempuan itu menuntunnya kebarisan terdepan.

Suara bisikan mulai terdengar, memperkeruh suasana yang memang sudah sangat ricuh. Memusingkan si penyihir arwah yang tanpa sadar mulai merasakan kegelapan disekitarnya.

Dari jarak yang sangat dekat, dua mata tajam mengawasi pergerakan Yukino. Perempuan itu kemudian berdiri di sampingnya —Sting Eucliffe—sang naga cahaya.

"Master, semua tim terkuat _Sabertooth_ sudah hadir di sini!" ucap Sting kaku. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang pada sosok perempuan seksi yang berdiri seraya menundukkan kepala disebelahnya.

"Hari ini ...," pria bertubuh seumpama raksasa itu membuka suara, dia adalah master Jemma. Master di guild _Sabertooth._ Guild nomor satu di Fiore saat ini dan mereka mau tak mau harus waspada ketika menerima kabar bahwa guild _Fairy Tail_ , mantan guild nomor satu di Fiore telah kembali. Mereka bahkan berpastisipasi dalam duel _Daimatou Enbu_. Itu juga salah satu alasan mengapa master mereka, semakin menekan mereka untuk jadi lebih kuat.

Master Jemma berambisi ingin mengalahkan _Fairy Tail_ dan mempertahankan _Sabertooth_ selama-lamanya. Oleh karena itu, kekalahan yang terjadi siang tadi tak bisa dilupakannya.

Pertama, Sting Eucliffe.

Kedua, Yukino Aguria.

"Kalian mempermalukanku," ucap Jemma sarkas. Dia memetik sebutir buah anggur lalu menelannya. Terjadi jeda beberapa saat, membuat jantung Yukino yang merupakan salah satu penyebab tim _Sabertooth_ kehilangan poin berdetak kencang.

"Maafkan saya master. Tapi, saya berjanji besok saya akan merebut semua poin," ucap Sting. Dia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sebagai bentuk rendah diri terhadap sang master. Master Jemma memandang Sting tajam, jelas saja dia tak akan mengusir _dragon slayer_ cahaya itu. Alasan mengapa _Sabertooth_ berhasil berada diposisi teratas selama ini juga karena kehadirannya. Dia kuat dan memiliki bakat pemimpin. Jemma beralih pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri tegak dibelakang seorang gadis bermata cokelat. Sting sama kuatnya dengan lelaki itu —Rogue Cheney, sang _dragon slayer_ bayangan— mereka adalah naga kembar yang menjadi maskot _Sabertooth_.

"Untuk kali ini, kau kumaafkan. Tapi lain kali, kau akan tahu akibatnya!" bentak Jemma kasar. Sting diam-diam mengumpat sendiri, suara Jemma terkesan mengancam dan ia tidak suka itu.

Lalu, pandangan Jemma bergerak pelan pada Yukino Aguria yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Kau."

Sekujur tubuh Yukino mendadak berkeringat. Ia menahan napas lalu mendongakkan kepala.

"Ya master."

"Kau telah gagal dalam pertarunganmu dan yang lebih memalukan kau mendapat belas kasihan dari orang yang kau ajak taruhan!" Jemma menggeram kesal.

Yukino menelan ludah, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka bibir.

"Master maafkan sa— _plak!_

Ucapan permintaan maaf gadis itu terpotong oleh sesuatu. Dengan sangat enteng, Jemma melempar buah-buah anggur yang semula menjadi camilannya ke wajah Yukino.

Yukino terdiam, master Jemma melakukan hal tersebut didepan banyak orang.

"Kau hanyalah sampah yang tak berguna! _Sabertooth_ tidak membutuhkan orang lemah sepertimu!" cacian itu terlontar begitu saja. Seolah Jemma berkata pada patung yang tak berhati sehingga tidak sakit akan perkataannya.

Kedua mata merah Rogue menatap puncak kepala Yukino yang berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis itu bergetar ...

"Lepaskan semua yang ada padamu dan angkat kaki darisini!"

 _DEG!_

Bagaikan sebilah panah menancap dipunggungnya perintah itu terdengar mengejutkan Yukino. Dia diusir?

Kedua manik cokelat perempuan itu membulat sempurna, dia diusir?

Pertanyaan itu terus terulang tanpa siapapun yang menjawabnya. Yukino menahan tangis kemudian mematuhi masternya tersebut.

"Baik, master."

Sting mengerutkan dahi, namun dengan cepat kerutan itu hilang bergantikan kekagetan.

Yukino Aguria melepas pakaiannya.

Helai demi helai pakaian ia letakkan rapi dibawah, perempuan itu juga melepas ornamen bunga yang menjadi hiasan kepalanya.

Sting berusaha menampilkan wajah datar, meskipun ia tidak sanggup melihat salah satu rekannya diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi, ini demi guild.

Lain dengan Rogue Cheney yang membuang wajah kearah lain. Tak ingin melihat pemandangan Yukino yang telanjang didepannya.

"Hapus lambang guildmu, pergi dan jangan kau kembali lagi!"

 **Just A Little Bit**

Usai pertemuan singkat yang berakhir menyedihkan itu, Yukino Aguria berlari kekamarnya. Dia yang paling awal meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Di dalam kamarnya, Yukino Aguria menarik napas panjang. Napasnya memburu, pandangan matanya mengabur akibat tertutupi _liquid_ bening bernama air mata. Hingga perempuan itu jatuh terduduk, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

Hancur sudah dirimu Yukino Aguria.

Kau dikeluarkan dari guild.

Dipermalukan di depan semua orang. Dan kau sadar bukan? tidak ada seorangpun yang memelukmu. Menghantarkanmu keluar ruangan sambil mengelus punggungmu.

Ya, ini sama.

Sama persis seperti ketika Yukino kalah melawan Kagura.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang berada disampingnya saat ia dalam keadaan yang terpuruk.

Mata Yukino yang berkaca-kaca semakin membuatnya pusing. Dia ... dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa _Sabertooth_.

Tanpa melihat wajah anggota se-guildnya.

Yukino menggigit bibir lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangan.

Kemana ia akan pergi?

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

Dua ketukan itu secara tiba-tiba berbunyi. Netra coklat Yukino menoleh pada pintu kamarnya. Ia yakin pendengarannya tidak salah.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Yukino bangkit dan dengan cepat gadis itu menarik selimut tebal tempat tidur hotel untuk membungkus tubuhnya.

Apakah dia hanya berkhayal?

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

Ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Yukino terlonjak, dengan tangan gemetaran perempuan penyihir arwah bintang itu memutar knop pintu.

Mata cokelatnya membulat.

Dia membatu sesaat ketika mendapati sosok Rogue Cheney berdiri dihadapannya.

Ya, Rogue Cheney. Pemuda berambut hitam bermata merah tajam yang merupakan salah satu _dragon slayer_. Yukino nyaris tak pernah berinteraksi dengannya. Kecuali untuk masalah guild atau pekerjaan.

Lalu, apakah ini hanyalah ilusi semata?

Yukino mengeratkan pegangannya pada ujung selimut kemudian memberanikan diri memulai bertanya.

"R-rogue-sama?"

Rogue—lelaki itu— diam sesaat. Suara Yukino yang memanggil namanya entah kenapa menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada dirinya. Suffix sama itu terlalu sopan, apalagi untuk sekedar rekan. Tapi, Rogue tak mempermasalahkannya karena dia kesini bukan untuk itu.

"Aku mengira kau sudah pergi." Ucap Rogue.

Yukino mengusap air matanya lalu tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang menyayat hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

"A-ah rencananya memang begitu. A-aku mau mempersiapkan dulu," balas Yukino. Sebelum sempat berbalik, Rogue memanggilnya lagi.

"Yukino, aku menyesal tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk membantumu tadi."

Yukino menundukkan kepala,

Ternyata masih ada yang peduli padanya walaupun sekadar menyesal.

Yukino membalikkan badannya kemudian tersenyum. Rogue mengerutkan dahi samar, ada apa?

"Apa ka— _Brukk!_

Tanpa aba-aba perempuan berambut pendek itu memeluk Rogue, menempelkan tubuhnya pada sosok dingin yang ia kira sama sekali tak peduli. Hanya butuh beberapa detik, tangisan Yukino pecah. Tangisan yang mati-matian ia tahan sedari tadi.

Suara Yukino yang terisak otomatis membuat Rogue iba. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang perempuan, mahluk lemah yang sensitif mengenai perasaan. Menjadi anggota _Sabertooth_ bukan berarti mereka hilang perasaannya.

Roguepun demikian. Ada sepercik rasa kasihan yang timbul lantaran melihat kejadian sebelumnya.

Perempuan itu dipermalukan. Ditelanjangi didepan umum lalu dicemooh.

Yukino masih menangis didepan dada Rogue. Sehingga tanpa disadari olehnya, cengkraman pada selimut itu perlahan melemah.

 _Srekk._

Hampir.

Hampir saja selimut itu meluncur kebawah, namun sebelah tangan kekar milik Rogue refleks menariknya keatas.

Dia menghela napas.

"Yukino,"

"Ada rumah sewa tak jauh darisini, kau bisa tinggal disana."

Tangisan Yukino perlahan mereda seiring Rogue berbicara. Dia mendongak tersadarkan oleh fakta kalau ia baru saja menangis didada lelaki tersebut.

Yukino tersentak, dia berbalik akan tetapi karena sebelah tangan Rogue memegang ujung selimut maka terbukalah lipatan itu. Menampakkan tubuh telanjang Yukino yang setengah membelakangi Rogue.

"Ma-maaf!" Rogue berujar panik. Dia melemparkan ujung selimut yang digenggamnya kepada Yukino lalu memutar badan.

Gadis tersebut—Yukino Aguria— memekik kaget. Pipinya memerah padam.

Ini lebih memalukan daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud," ucap Rogue. Dia hampir saja membuat perempuan itu telanjang total dihadapannya!

Rogue merutuki dirinya sendiri, situasi mendadak canggung.

"T-tak apa."

Mata merah Rogue terpejam, syukurlah perempuan itu bukan tipe yang mencak-mencak kalau lelaki tidak sengaja berbuat kesalahan.

"Dan terima kasih. Maaf aku menangis didepan dadamu seperti tadi, Rogue-sama."

 **Just A Little Bit**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dari kejauhan memperhatikan momen tersebut. Dari awal pintu terbuka sampai bagaimana sahabat sekaligus kembarannya meninggalkan kamar Yukino Aguria.

"Jadi, kau menjual dirimu juga demi bergabung kembali ke _Sabertooth_ , he Yukino?" bisiknya tajam sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang meninggalkan lorong kamar hotel itu.

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 **A/N**

 **Heyho minna! ini adalah fict Fairy Tail pertamaku~**

 **Dan entah kenapa aku menyukai karakter Rogue disini :D**

 **Well, di awal aku buat persis seperti yang di Anime nya. Aku rada kasihan sama Yukino :' poor Aguria.**

 **And, kalo ada yang pernah nonton pasti tahu dong kalo Rogue buang muka?**

 **Huaa~ Rogue itu gentle sekali. Matanya gak jelalatan. Eh apaan sih!?**

 **Reviewnya ditunggu**

 ** _Lots of Pizza,_**

 **Ayacchi-san**


End file.
